NASA Astronaut Group 17
NASA Astronaut Group 17, (the Penguins), were chosen by NASA in 1998. The group of 32 candidates included eight pilots, 17 mission specialists, and seven international mission specialists who become NASA astronauts. They began training in August 1998. Pilots *'Lee Archambault' **Pilot, STS-117 (Atlantis) **Commander, STS-119 (Discovery) *'Christopher Ferguson'Christopher Ferguson **Pilot, STS-115 (Atlantis) **Commander, STS-126 (Endeavour) **Commander, STS-135 (Atlantis) *'Kenneth Ham'Kenneth Ham **Pilot, STS-124 (Discovery) **Commander, STS-132 (Atlantis) *'Gregory C. Johnson'Gregory C. Johnson **Pilot, STS-125 *'Gregory H. Johnson'Gregory H. Johnson **Pilot, STS-123, (Endeavour) **Pilot, STS-134, (Endeavour) *'William Oefelein' (dismissed from the NASA astronaut corps and reassigned to the U.S. Navy, later retiring from military service) **Pilot, STS-116, (Discovery)William Oefelein *'Alan Poindexter'Alan Poindexter (deceased) **Pilot, STS-122, (Atlantis) **Commander, STS-131 (Discovery) *'George Zamka'George Zamka **Pilot, STS-120, (Discovery) **Commander, STS-130, (Endeavour) Mission specialists *'Clayton Anderson'Clayton Anderson **STS-117 (Atlantis; launched to International Space Station (ISS)) **Flight engineer, Expedition 15 **STS-120 (Discovery; landed from ISS) **STS-131 (Discovery) *'Tracy Caldwell'Tracy Caldwell **STS-118 (Endeavour) **Flight engineer, Expedition 23/Expedition 24 *'Gregory Chamitoff'Gregory Chamitoff **NEEMO 3 **Mission Specialist, STS-124 (Discovery; launched to ISS) **Flight engineer, Expedition 17/Expedition 18 (also served as a science officer) **Mission Specialist, STS-126 (Endeavour; landed from ISS) **Mission Specialist, STS-134 (Endeavour) *'Timothy Creamer'Timothy Creamer **Flight engineer, Expedition 22/Expedition 23 *'Michael Foreman'Michael Foreman **Mission specialist, STS-123 (Endeavour) **Mission specialist, STS-129 (Atlantis) *'Michael Fossum'Michael Fossum **Mission specialist, STS-121 (Discovery) **Mission specialist, STS-124 (Discovery) **Soyuz TMA-02M **Flight engineer, Expedition 28 **Commander, Expedition 29 *'Stanley G. Love'Stanley Love **Mission specialist, STS-122 (Atlantis) *'Leland Melvin'Leland Melvin **Mission specialist, STS-122 (Atlantis) **Mission specialist, STS-129 (Atlantis) *'Barbara Morgan'Barbara Morgan (retired) **STS-118 (Endeavour) *'John Olivas'John Olivas **Mission specialist, STS-117 (Atlantis) **Mission specialist, STS-128 (Discovery) *'Nicholas Patrick'Nicholas Patrick **Mission specialist, STS-116 (Discovery) **Mission specialist, STS-130 (Endeavour) *'Garrett Reisman'Garrett Reisman **STS-123 (Endeavour; launched to ISS) **Flight engineer, Expedition 16/Expedition 17 **STS-124 (Discovery; landed from ISS) **STS-132 (Atlantis) *'Patricia Robertson'Patricia Robertson (deceased) *'Steven Swanson'Steven Swanson **Mission specialist, STS-117 (Atlantis) **Mission specialist, STS-119 (Discovery) *'Douglas H. Wheelock'Douglas H. Wheelock **Mission specialist, STS-120 (Discovery) *'Sunita Williams'Sunita Williams **STS-116 (Discovery; launched to ISS) **Flight engineer, Expedition 14/Expedition 15 **STS-117 (Atlantis; landed from ISS) *'Neil Woodward'Neil Woodward (retired) International mission specialists *'Léopold Eyharts', FranceLéopold Eyharts **Soyuz TM-27 (to Mir; launched only) **Soyuz TM-26 (from Mir; landed only) **STS-122 (Atlantis – to International Space Station (ISS); launched only) **Flight Engineer, Expedition 16 **STS-123 (Endeavour – from ISS; landed only) *'Paolo Nespoli', ItalyPaolo Nespoli **STS-120 (Discovery – ISS mission) ** Soyuz TMA-20 ** Expedition 26 ** Expedition 27 *'Marcos Pontes', Brazil (first Brazilian in space)Marcos Pontes **Soyuz TMA-8 (launched only) **Soyuz TMA-9 (landed only) **Expedition 13, International Space Station (9 days only) *'Hans Schlegel', GermanyHans Schlegel **Payload Specialist, STS-55 (Columbia – Spacelab) **Mission Specialist, STS-122 (Atlantis – to ISS) *'Robert Thirsk', CanadaRobert Thirsk **Payload Specialist, STS-78 (Columbia; Spacelab) **Soyuz TMA-15 *'Bjarni Tryggvason', CanadaBjarni Tryggvason **Payload Specialist, STS-85 (Discovery) *'Roberto Vittori' (Italy)Roberto Vittori **Soyuz TM-34 (launched only) **Soyuz TM-33 (landed only) **Soyuz TMA-6 (launched only) **Expedition 11 (10 days only) **Soyuz TMA-5 (landed only) **Mission Specialist, STS-134 (Endeavour) NASA biographies See also *List of astronauts by selection External links *Current astronauts page *Retired astronauts page *Foreign astronauts page *Payload specialist astronauts page Category:NASA Astronaut Corps Category:Lists of astronauts